Explosive Love
by explosivelove21
Summary: Summery is crap ... But This is Johnny and Danny's relationship a long with Drama read it!
1. Chapter 1

Explosive Love

**A/N : I wrote this story because I am beyond shocked there wasn't already one created with these characters but aye hoe it seems to me everyone is more interested with Lauren and Joey… So here's my Danny and Johnny story.**

The pub was just opening and it was my job to get all the pumps ready I looked around forgetting about my own personal life and everything that was currently surrounding me I quickly started wiping the beer pipes down hearing my dad singing stupid Christmas songs I sighed carrying on with my jobs.

It was noon now and I had so much more to do I looked up seeing mum with smiles on her face as I held a letter in the back of my pocket I quickly dismissed the thought as dad opened the bar and the pointers started coming in.

I was serving pints by now as someone came in I recognised him from the laundrette but he was closer now so I got a better look at him his hairy arms his pearly white teeth when he grinned I quickly but it to the back of my mind as he strode over to the bar *** Pint please cutie* **he gave the most incredible most devious wink as he said it I looked him up and down before serving him his drink giving him a cocky smile It was nearly 8pm by now as I saw the lads playing darts for beer I thought I would join in by half time I was absolutely pissed I needed air so I walked outside the fresh breeze getting to my lungs making me feel worse.

I quickly sat on a bench nearly being sick as I saw a figure walk past I didn't know what to say so I just said ***don't go* **he came back with us making small talk to each other I quickly looked at him before simply saying ***Did you mean it when you called me cute?*** to which he replies yes!

I looked at him deeply in the eyes before putting my arms around him our lips crashed together fighting for dominance our lips colliding with each other's his mouth all over mine. I didn't know what to think or say I just let it go on I quickly whispered into the kiss ***This feels so right* **what I didn't realise is that my mum was watching she was furious her golden boy wasn't going to give her grandkids.

The kiss ended pretty quickly before I got my breath back funnily enough I didn't feel so drunk now I walked inside the pub with smiles on my face I walked upstairs feeling tired I don't know whether it was the lust of the kiss or me being half drunk I normally take ages to get tired I look up seeing my mum at the stairs giving her a small smile as I tell her I'm going bed before walking off I hear her shouting back I look shocked


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I am so grateful for your guys feedback on my story it was honestly a 5 minute type up so I didn't expect anyone to like it so thank you so much ill update as much as possible chapter 2 will be longer so I hope you guys like it and keep reviewing thank you

-McKenziee Explosivelove

Chapter 2

I felt her hand hit me hard across my unscarred face as she screamed her words blurring out the pain I was scared she was screaming furious with me for what I don't even know what I had done until then it come to me she had just found out she screamed louder * Your gay my son gay I'm ashamed* she shouted before walking into her own bedroom which was across the corridor.

I fell to the floor tears falling from my face the pain the hurt the enemy I had just made in my mum had scared me I had to run I didn't know where I just knew I had to run so I ran towards the stairs almost tripping down a few of them before running out the cellar door not even caring about the weather or about grabbing my jacket I stumbled over almost hitting the concrete floor I managed to pull myself up before I fell as someone hit me I looked up shouting ***watch where your fucking going*** before I realise who I was talking too I felt like I was stuttering *** Danny*** I looked down before going to walk off as he grabbed my arms back.

***Where are you going you look a right state?*** he asked as he wiped my face clean of the tears I looked up into his eyes before crumbling into his chest tears starting to rise within my body * **Mum found out I was gay and I need to go*** I look up at him before crying again not being able to handle my own emotions anymore.

Danny looked up at him as he whispers ***Don't run away stay strong I want to get to know you more*** he kisses Johnny's head before pulling him close and walking with him* **you can stay at mine tonight give your mum some cooling of space*** he smiles as they walk Danny's arm around Johnny's waist keeping him up straight.

Johnny looks up giving a wary smile not sure what to say he goes to uni soon he can't be starting a relationship now just isn't the right time and he knows that's what Danny wants he frowns not knowing what to make of the situation not knowing how to feel he gets out his phone before texting his mum * **I love you no matter what sexuality I am I just wished that worked both ways*** he pressed send feeling awful as soon as he sent it he needed to realise that this was going to take his mum sometime to get used to.

Once they were back at Danny's Johnny smiled almost instantly falling asleep on the leather couch that was in his apartment overlooking the square Danny smiles as he pulls out some duevet sets and puts them on top of Johnny to keep him warm he whispered ***goodnight baby*** in his ears before going to bed himself

The next morning Johnny woke up happy at first before realising what had happened the previous night he touched his face which was still red and still hurt from the slap his mum had thrown to it the previous day he grabbed his phone to see if he had any text messages from his mum looking down when he saw he had none sighing he put his head in his hands as he thought to himself about how fucked up his current life situation was.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Okay I need help writing a Sex scene I am absolutely awful with them so it will be so awkward if I do it so please anyone who can help private message me.

Secondly thank you so much for all the reviews I honestly didn't expect the story to be as popular as it has gotten so I am so grateful thank you guys you are seriously the best.

Sorry for updates not being as fast as you guys want but I am really busy the next update won't be until February most likely.

-McKenziee Explosivelove

Chapter 3 – Crying for no reason.

As Johnny fell back into a deep sleep his eyes curving to the side as he sighed gently his breathing coming to a steady pace Danny was walking into the shower he quickly showered before getting dressed and walking into the living room he smiles as he walks into the kitchen and starts cooking a breakfast for Johnny looking over at him he grins as he whispers to himself more than anyone else * **You look beautiful*** he then finishes the breakfast before walking over to Johnny wiping away the hair that fell over his face. ***Morning gorgeous** * He smiles as he notices Johnny waking up passing him the breakfast he starts sipping on his tea before looking back at Johnny who was now sitting up. Johnny sighed not knowing what he was going to do he silently ate his breakfast before looking back at Danny before whispering a small *Thank You* to which Danny smiled Johnny quickly looked at his phone seeing weather his mum had even bothered to get in contact again to which she hasn't. Johnny quickly looked up at Danny before planting a kiss on his cheek which made Danny smile he quickly just says * **thank you to Danny** * before standing up and getting his jacket * **I really should get going tough because I need to speak to my mum***

he then walks out looking back at Danny and smiling not knowing what else to say he quietly walks to the vic. Walking in he can hear his mum cry the small sniffles rolling off her face are noticeable as he walks into the room well more like creeps he looks down at her before passing her tissues which he got out of his pocket she looked up giving him a wary smile before thanking him he sits down beside her hoping he can sort all the issues out he thought he would have this with his dad he never imagined his mum would be so against his sexuality.

***Mum can we talk please** * He asks as he sits playing with his hands as he saw her crying had finally stopped she quickly looked up before taking a deep breath *** Yes we can talk*** she said simply not adding anymore to his question.

***Okay I know your uncomfortable with my sexuality and that's fine I know it's going to take some getting used to and I don't expect you to respect or understand it straight away but I just need that reassurance that eventually you will learn to accept it … I am still the same person mum I am still your little Johnny boy And no matter what I will always love you no matter who I am.** * He says before taking a deep breath and looking down waiting for his mums reply.

Linda looked up at him and feels the tears running back to her eyes before she replies * **You have always being my little baby and I can't imagine you growing up it's not just your sexuality I'm finding hard to come to terms it's the fact your also growing up Its hard to come to terms with your sexuality yes but it's also the fact you're not my little boy anymore you have become a fine young man** * She says as she wipes away the tears that were falling from her eyes still

Johnny was now always in tears as he listened to his mum he really didn't know what to say but he tried his hardest to put his mums mind at ease * **Every mother goes through these same feeling mum but trust me even when I'm grey and old you will always be on my mind your my mum and I love you that doesn't change weather I'm with a guy or a girl ***

Linda smiled as she gave him a hug before walking out of the room before looking back * **Just promise me you won't let any of these guys hurt you your too good to be hurt *** she smiled before walking out of the room.

Johnny looked down as he got his phone out of his pocket he went onto his messages before writing a new one not sure how to word what he wanted to say he quickly just typed out whatever came to his head * **Listen thank you for last night it means loads and this morning the breakfast was beautiful. I know this is biting a bit far but would you want to go for a drink?*** he quickly hits Danny's name and presses send.

Danny was sitting on the sofa lounging around he couldn't get johnny out of his head he heard his phone go off before looking down and reading the text he smiles as he replies * **your welcome you looked really down I couldn't leave you on your own , I hope you and your mum have managed to sort stuff out tough. Do you mean out for a drink as in a date? *** he grins as he hits send and waits for his reply.

Johnny laughs reading the text as he thinks to himself weather he did mean a date or what exactly he did mean he taps his fingers slowly before replying * **Yeah me and mum are okay now thank god she was just upset I was growing up and I wasn't her little baby anymore. Yes im asking you out on a date but your paying LOL x Johnny x** * He laughs hitting send before putting his phone on the sofa and walking into the kitchen to get a drink


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Sorry for the lack of updates in February but I was having the worst month going so therefore there was nothing I could do. Sorry here's chapter 4 Also I forgot what viewing way I was using so sorry but this is 1st person the rest of the story will be 3rd person I will remember next time sorry.

Chapter 4

After the talk with mum I felt better I felt more secure within myself , The pain was still there feeling like my mum hated me or secretly resented me been born but there was nothing I could do the talk had helped and that was the main thing.

Walking downstairs I smile getting a can of coke out of the fridge almost dropping it because it was freezing I froze as I heard a small laugh looking around I instantly smiled without realising that I was also blushing I looked over to the male ***Alright Danny, Thanks for last night man it really did help**.*I say in all honesty.

Danny just gives me a smile not an awkward one more like a relaxed one that he did with people he was happy being around it made me feel warm I don't know whether it was just the smile or him as a person but I felt content at this particular moment.

He looks up at me as he whispers * **your welcome it was nice having you stay even under those circumstances I'm glad you didn't run away.* **It mademe question it the way he said those words the way he formed them why would he be happy I didn't run away I just smile up at him unsure of what to say at that moment my mum walks down the stairs her make up freshly redone most likely because it was running when I left her.

I smile up at her and she smiled back so I guess it was a start right? I look back to Danny feeling awkward I decided we needed to talk but we couldn't do it there I quickly walked out through the double doors which led to the staircase I decided to go into the cellar I quickly texted Danny * **Meet me in the cellar*** a minute later he walked through the door I looked up not knowing whether to give him a wary smile or just start the conversation I decide on the first option smiling up at him before looking to the ground I take a deep breath not a relaxed one but more of a composing one as I look back to him my eyes meeting with his

***What are we I feel like were going somewhere but none of us have confirmed weather were together or whatever all we have done is kiss and I want to do a lot more but how can I if I don't even know where I stand with you. Are we together or are you just looking to fuck around with my head ?*** I ask him the sentence coming out faster than what I had originally planned..

A/N – Ending notes – You will have to wait until my next update before you see whether I make them a couple or not: D hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry its short but I just knew I needed to update and its like 3am I want to go bed now .. thanks for the reviews and likes and that it means a lot


End file.
